We will be friends forever
by ThatBookWorm
Summary: Cameron Mike and Zoey are the best of friends. Summer is over and fall is near, and it's going to be Cameron frist day at a new school, what happens when Mike Zoey and Cameron meet once more, and Scott tries to ruin their friendship? Old, new chapters coming soon. Total Drama Revenge Of The Island story for chapter 1 - 5 All Stars story from 6 - ? Chapter Six coming soon.
1. I miss you guys

_**We will be friends forever**_

_**soilders for one of the winter to the season. don't forget it a vote**_

one year ago Cameron a brown skin teen that wear a red hood outfit win total drama, he pick to go with his friends, Zoey and Mike to a park in Ottawa during the summer.

They all enjoy their time there, but now it was the end of summer and Cameron had not seen Mike in a long time, he look at a small marshmallow on the tablet he was at, he was lucky he wasn't put back into a bubble.

"Sigh, Zoey and Mike I miss you guys." Cameron said. He look over at a small picture flame it had an old picture of them in it, it was when they were on the island. Cameron smile.

"At less we were friends. And in the end, that all that counts" He said. Sometimes Cameron wish that he was able to go back to the small island to be with his two friends, but then he remember Scott, how Cameron hated him!

He voted out Mike ruining Cameron friendship with him, and he made Zoey go insane, but in the end they were still friends, forever. The next day Cameron would go back to school he wonder, if he would see Mike and Zoey there.

Are if they live around, he would only wonder until it was bed time, and he would fall to sleep.


	2. Mike and Zoey

_The new school._

The next day Cameron was dive to his school by his mom. He slowly walk up the stairs, and open the door to it, the place was one word BIG!

"Cameron?" A voice asked.

Cameron look around and by a locker was Mike.

"Mike?" He asked.

"Funny seeing you here." Mike said, as he put his backpack into the small locker.

"Um..How is it funny?" Cameron asked.

"It just odd seeing you here at my school I been here for about 2 years now, maybe more." Mike said, as grubbed his books from his backpack and close the locker.

"So do people know about-"

Mike run over and cover Cameron mouth. Mike smile and nodded his head no.

"Oh but if you were here for two year, I think they would." Cameron said.

"Na, they don't." Mike said. Mike then look at Cameron stuff and smile. "You didn't get a locker yet?" He asked. Cameron nodded no. "They let's go buddy!" He said, grubbing Cameron arm, Cameron let out a small yelp as Mike pull him away.

"Where are we going?" Cameron asked.

"To the locker room buddy." Mike said, as he pull Cameron a long.

"Locker room?" Cameron asked.

"Yup! It's a room where you get your locker." Mike said.

After a bit Mike had Cameron at the door of what look like a small room. "Locker room? Kinda odd when I was at my old-"

"This place is odd Cameron." Mike said as he open the door. Cameron thought for a bit before going in.

"hello! I AM A BAT LADY!" A person said, Mike put on the lights and on the wall was a lady dress as a bat.

"Hello Mrs Insane." Mike said.

"Hi DID!" The bat Lady said.

"I told you don't call me by my illness, what if Cameron didn't know?" Mike asked, pointing to Cameron. Mrs Insane, look at Cameron before grubbing a locker card, she put it in his mouth and smile.

"Good luck with the locker small." She said. Cameron growl

"I AM NOT SMALL!" He said, as he walk out.

"Small." The lady said.

"HEY! You little what ever, you can't talk to Mike friends that way! HEE!" Mike said.

"Get lost nut job!"

"Fine but I'll be back! Ow my back." Mike said as he walk out.

"Kid these days." She said.

Mike ran up to Cameron as he open his locker he put his stuff in then look over at Mike.

"Hey is that Zoey? And Scott." Cameron said, saying the last part with a lot of hate.

"Zoey, You locker is not working." Scott said, as he smash it in with his arm.

"SCOTT!" Zoey said.

"HEY!" Mike said, as he ran up beside Zoey. Zoey gasp in stock. "THAT MY GIRL YOUR MESSING WITH!" Mike said.

"Mike! And Cameron!" Zoey said.

"Want a fight!" Scott said, as he grubbed Mike outfit.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Mike yell.

"It a pain that the first day you get into a fight isn't it?" Scott asked.

"Scott! Let go of Mike!" Zoey said.

Mike letting himself go to his DID kick Scott and knock him to the ground. "You think you can talk to me like your the boss of me? This is just useless you oversize rat." Mike said.

Scott growl, and knock Mike into the ground. Mike yell in pain before trying to hit Scott, Scott jump out of the way, and landed behind Mike.

"Hey where he go?" He asked himself.

"Mike! Behind you!" Zoey said.

But to late Scott hit Mike knocking him to the ground. "AH! YOU!" Mike said.

"MIKE!" Zoey and Cameron yell as they ran over to his side.

"I'm okay guys." Mike said as he pull himself up. Scott smile and move closer to Mike.

"You won't be!" He said, holding his arm up. Mike gasp.

"MIKE!" Zoey and Cameron both yell as Scott hit him. He fall to the ground, and cry out in pain.

"Is he okay?" Cameron asked.


	3. More Fighting

Mike pull himself up and growl at Scott.

"Mike! Stop!" Cameron said.

"Why should I? He just as rude as he was on the island." Mike said, holding his hand up.

"Because he is playing you!" Cameron said. Scott smile, as Mike seem to be in a lot of pain Scott seem just fine as if Mike didn't even hit him.

"Sounds like him, rude, mean, dumb." Mike said, as he hold himself up with a locker.

"HEHE! You guys are just as bad as on the island, being friends and all, if I could vote you out of school, I would." Scott said as he walk away.

"Mike thanks! Are you okay?" Zoey asked. Mike keep on holding himself using the locker, he was in a lot pain but he pick to show it wasn't keeping him down.

"Fine Zoey." Mike said, as he let go of the locker, he was waiting to fall but nothing happen.

"Good to know Mike I was worry about you for a bit there, you went into a other one of your you know." Zoey said.

"I did? That why there was a black out." Mike said.

"But it good to know you stand up for me. That what make us friends." Zoey said.

Mike smile, "Shouldn't we get to class now?" He asked. Zoey smile back.

"Sure." She said.

Cameron look at Scott he was watching them, and waiting. Cameron growl to let Scott know he saw him. Scott give him a You had no see the last of me look before going into the men bathroom.

"What a jerk." Cameron said to himself.

_**In class.**_

Cameron watch the chairs, Zoey was sitting on the left of him as Mike was put in the back. Mike poke Cameron back. Cameron growl and look back. "What?" He asked.

"Does one plus one make four?" Mike asked.

"No it's two." Cameron said. Mike wrote down what he said on paper then smile.

"Thanks Cameron! I always forget that one." He said.

Cameron smile back, "Your welcome bud." He said.

Then something knock into his desk, Cameron gasp then he notice Scott, Scott had move his desk to knock into Cameron's. Scott smile. "Loser!" He said.

"HEY!" Mike said from behind him.

"No Mike he's playing you! Keep your cool." Cameron said. Mike growl at Scott and toss some paper at him. Cameron sigh, "No Mike no." He said.

"Sorry bud, I just can't stand him." Mike said. Cameron smile it was true! Even he couldn't stand Scott. Sometimes he wish he could vote him out.

"It's okay." Cameron said. Mike smile, before looking down at his test.

"Dumb people." Scott said. Cameron hear a snap come from Mike desk and look behind him.

"WHY CAN'T HE STOP!" Mike yell, all the class stop what they were doing and look at him, some with worry some with rage. "SCOTT! STOP PICKING ON ME!" Mike yell.

Scott smile knowing the teacher had seen. "Na." He said.

"YOU LITTLE RAT!" Mike yell as he jump at him, he knock the desk over, and push Scott to the ground.

"Teacher! Mike is hurting me." Scott said. The teacher came over and pick Mike off him.

"YOU! LITTLE! RAT! EVEN! AT!" Mike said.

"Mike! Your never like this what had gotten into you." The teacher asked. Mike growl at Scott acting as if he didn't even hear the teacher.

"Mike?" The teacher asked.

"Your going down Scott!" Mike said.

"MIKE!" The teacher yell.

Cameron ran over to the teacher and Mike. "Mike stop it! Cool it! Um...SOMETHING!" Cameron said.

Mike look at Cameron rage still in his eyes. "SHUT IT!" He said.

"Mike! You need to cool it! It's what Scott wants!" Cameron said.

Mike then look at all the class that was in pure stock, Zoey look like she wanted to cry. "So-Sorry guys, I don't know what came over me." Mike said, the teacher put Mike back down.

Cameron growl at Scott, as Scott just smile. "FOOLS!" He said.

"Rat!" Mike said, as Cameron took him back to his chair. 


	4. Payback!

After school Mike sat outside waiting for Cameron and Zoey. Zoey came out first and sat beside Mike, Mike smile, "Hi Zoey!" he said.

"What someone say something?"

"Ha?"

"Just kidding Mike." She said.

"Good I thought you, may had...hated...me." He said.

"For what?"

"Letting the others take over me." Mike said.

"Oh don't worry, I knew that would happen sooner are later." Zoey said. Mike smile.

"So we never got to do the"

Then the door came open and Cameron came out. He had a black eye.

"Oh my gosh!" Zoey said.

"Great!" Mike said, sad that he didn't get to say the rest.

"SCOTT! What an AAH!" Cameron said, as he sat beside Mike.

"What did he do bud?" Mike asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"He hit me in the eye and said that he would ruin our friendship." Cameron said.

"He can't do that!" Zoey said.

"Ya! We are best friends!" Mike said.

"Just friends?" Zoey asked.

"Oh no your a girlfriend the good kind." Mike said with a smile.

"we need to get ready for what ever Scott does, what ever he says could be, who I'm kidding is a lie." Cameron said. Zoey and Mike nodded their heads.

As Scott watch from a tree, "They know about my plan, that is making it so much better." He said as he hop down to the ground.

"It about time Scott gets payback." He said, as he watch them walk away.


	5. Mike's house and some other things

Mike Cameron and Zoey pick to go over to Mike house, even so Mike really didn't want to.

Mike walk up to the door and sigh, "Do I really have to? My mom and dad are not that normal." he said.

"Will we are not going to Cameron's and my house is being fix." Zoey said.

"Why-"

"Scott."

"Rat." Mike said.

Mike slowly open the door, and walk inside. "Maybe there not AHH-" He yelp as he was pull up by a rope.

"Please say it's not Vito."

"Told you, they fear my others." Mike said.

"Wait what did Vito do?" Zoey asked.

"Beside kissing that other girl? A lot." Mike said.

"At less you didn't say her name, I hate her guts, at less she not at school."

"Um." Cameron said.

"She at school isn't she?" Zoey said. Cameron nodded his head. "Sigh it could be worse."

"No it can't. Gasp, In my day we didn't have rope and we wouldn't have been hang upside down." Chester said.

"Get out, we will see you tonight."

"Okay come on Mike." Zoey said.

"In my day we didn't talk English we talk in monkey." Chester said.

"Nice story we will hear all about it when we get to Cameron house."

"We didn't have house, we have logs and trees." 

**F**

"Okay so what? I thought I got over them." Mike said.

"Will early you went to Vito without your outfit being pull off, the only one I didn't see you yet as is Svetlana and Manitoba Smith."

"Will I was at gym and he change into Svetlana." Cameron said.

"We went to gym?" Mike asked.

"Okay so no Manitoba Smith then?"

"Yup." Cameron said.

"Will no Manitoba Smith but we seen the others." Zoey said.

"So in all there me Vito, Svetlana and Chester, so does that mean we are going to be seeing Manitoba Smith?" Mike asked.

"Hopefully not in class." Zoey said. Unknown to them Scott watch them though the window of Cameron house an evil smile on his face.

"Ah, that will be fun." Scott said.


End file.
